Not Cursed at All (TommyMerton)
by usernamesareharddamnit
Summary: It's a slash fic my first ever so please be nice... This is like the prologue to anything I may write in the future. This is them getting together and the're first date is coming soon (maybe somewhat soon)


Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus if i did it would be on DVD and our boys would be doing dramatic readings of slash fic on YouTube.

Notes: Set in between season 1 and 2. After Stacy but before Lori. (This is like the first thing I've ever written so dont be too cruel) xD I might do more I'm thinking of a chapter 2 of this one and I have a oneshot in mind as well as a story thats about 3 chapters (Both story ideas are based on songs ^_^)

Rating: T+ I guess?

Tommy walked up to the flower shop, he reached out for the door handle and stopped. 'Just a tad too much?' he thought to himself. He had called Merton the night before to ask if he could come over that night, and of course Merton said yes. Tommy had made the decision to come clean to his best friend about how many times he's dreamed about kissing his lips or just holding him all night ...but first he had to tell Merton that not only did he like guys but that he had a crush on him. He walked to a near by bus stop just to sit down he had about 15 minutes to kill and he was only a block or two away from the place he wanted to be more than he wanted to breath: his best friend's lair. He wanted to wait for Merton's parents to go to Becky's parent teacher conference. Tommy thought it was best for them to be alone in case things didn't go well...or incase they did. He smiled at that thought, he figured first think he'll tell Merton that he's gay to see how he reacts. Even if Merton didn't return his feelings he knew that at least Merton would still be his friend, and that would be enough...sure Tommy knew he would always want more but as long as he had Merton in his life in any capacity he knew he would be okay. Tommy checked his watch and smiled, it was finally time to head to Merton's. He wished it was darker out and that he was alone on the street so that he could just wolf out and get there in 20 seconds flat. But no people just had to be out and about, Tommy wondered if they all knew just how selfish they were being. It seemed like hours before he finally made it to Merton's. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He had to put his hands behind his back to keep from knocking the door right off its hinges. Right before Tommy was about to lose the battle of wills he was having with his inner wolf Merton opened the door.

"Uhh why are you knocking big guy?" Merton wondered "I didn't think you knew how to knock" He giggled

"Well I uhh I have no idea why" Tommy confessed smiling

Merton gestured for Tommy to come in, he entered and they hurried down to the lair like it was a bomb shelter and the air raid sirens were going off. They sat on the sofa facing eachother Tommy was starting to get lost in Merton's eyes until he noticed the strange flatness of his best friend's hair, it was different and so shiny. Tommy had to shake his head in order to think straight.

"Hey, Merton, I kind of have something I want to talk to you about okay?" Tommy asked

"I'm sorry Tommy but I was about to ask the same thing. Is it okay if i go first? I don't want to lose my nerve." Merton replayed in a vulnerable yet assertive way.

"Oh okay pal it is your lair afterall" Tommy managed to stammer after the few seconds of surprise wore off.

Merton stood up and moved in front of Tommy looking him square in the forehead.

"I..well big guy, I'm gay" Merton told him calmly "And there's one more thing I think...no I know that I'm starting to develop feelings for someone" He continued a little shakier than before.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Tommy asked not missing a beat even though his heart sank to his feet

Merton's face went for worried to relived in a nano second. "You're still okay with being friends with me?" He asked

"No I'm okay being BEST friends with you no matter what...so who is he" Tommy replayed with a hint of jealousy at the end.

"You are" Merton admitted softly looking down at the floor.

Tommy quickly stood up and hugged Merton pulling him in as close as possible. It took Merton a few seconds but he hugged back as hard as he could

"Merton I...I feel the same way thats the whole reason I wanted to come over tonight...I wanted to come out and ask you out!" Tommy beamed

Merton was speechless Tommy broke the hug so he could look him in the eye to make sure he was okay

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"It's just...I never really thought...I mean how could you want me I'm just Merton just the goth kid who still gets shoved into lockers" Merton babbled

Tommy grinned from ear to ear "It's because you're Merton. You're fun and smart and sweet the best friend anyone could ever ask for and you're damn cute too"

Merton's face quickly became redder than a badly sunburst lobster "I'm cute?" he repeated

"I believe I said 'Damn cute'..and yes you are" Tommy corrected embracing him again.

Merton stepped back and moved his hands up to Tommy's shoulders. Tommy loosened his hold on Merton.

"Too tight?" Asked Tommy sounding concerned.

"No" Merton assured "I just wanted to do this" He finished just before putting his lips on Tommy's. Tommy's tongue wasted no time darting into Merton's mouth. Merton loved the feeling of Tommy's tongue dominating and invading his mouth so much so that all his did was lie down and take it. Tommy broke the kiss to take a breath and give his tongue a brake. "Get back in there stud bucket" Merton ordered. Hearing Merton take charge was such a turn on for Tommy that he stuck his tongue back down his best friend's throat. Merton bit Tommy's lip gently and then a little harder after he was encharged by Tommy squeezing his butt, his tongue met Tommy's and just had to explore his mouth, a little timid at first but Merton eventually got the hang of it. Finally they had both had enough...for now. Merton rested his head on Tommy's shoulder and asked "Is this real?"

"As real as werewolves, vampires, and youth sucking old ladies" Tommy assured.

Merton moved back a little putting his thumbs in Tommy's belt loops pulling him to the bed.

"I kinda wanted to move slow" Tommy choked.

"I just wanted to cuddle" Merton chuckled

Tommy smiled and climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Merton the second he lie down.

"You wanna know somethin?" Tommy asked.

"Hum?" Merton answered moving a little so he could put his head on Tommy's chest.

Tommy smiled and ran his hands through his friends weirdly soft and straight hair. "I'm just glad that I got scratched that night and became a werewolf"

"Well who wouldn't want all that speed and strength?" Merton added matter of factly.

Tommy pulled Mertons hair and smiled after he heard him moan "I meant Im glad it happened because it brought me here, to you. I can't believe you had the locker next to me all this time and I never noticed the person that would become so important to me."

"Do you really...really mean that?" Merton gasped turning red again

"I do I've never meant anything more." He replied just before kissing Merton's head. He breathed in the sent 'Mmmmm kiwi mixed with mmmmmmmmmmmm Merton' Tommy thought. That was another perk of being a wolf he got to smell Merton's sent which to him had always smelled indescribably good like all his favorite smells mixed into one. He tried to think back to before he got wolfed, when he was always with the popular 'normal' kids. It was kind of a blir for Tommy, maybe he didn't remember day to day stuff from back then because there wasn't much to remember until he became a werewolf and met Merton. 'What's more memorable? Jock talk or fighting fucking death itself?' he thought. Darker thoughts crept into his head slowly but surely putting a worried frown on his face, he took a deep breath and asked. "Hey Merton was I uh before was I ever mean to you?"

Merton needed a second to process the question. 'Mean? Tommy?' he thought. He rolled his eyes a little but glad that Tommy could only see the back of his head. Merton let out a little sigh as he shifted to almost mount Tommy 'Humm maybe if I sat on it it would put him in the' he stopped thinking after he saw the doubt in Tommy's eyes 'He's really worried?' Merton thought this time in a non sarcastic way.

"It was the last week of junior year and I was on my way to turn my books into the library and some jock came up and knocked my books out of my hand for like the 200th time that year. And I got down on the floor to gather them up and I saw feet...I was a little scared but I looked up and it was you, Tommy, you offered me your hand and told me to get up, I did and you picked up the books for me." Merton told him running his hands over Tommy's chest and moving lower so he could get his head back to where he could here Tommy's heart beat "You have 206 bones well 207" Merton corrected hovering his hand over Tommy's crotch, he moved his hand to the wolf's knee and continued "and not one of them is mean, you're the nicest guy I've ever known".

"Merton...get up here...now" Tommy commanded in a way that Merton's spine tingle, he wasn't about to disobey an order especially from a sexy werewolf. Merton got to face level with Tommy and was immediately kissed harder and with more passion than he ever thought possible. Their tongues this time fighting for dominance at one moment Merton was 'winning' and at the next Tommy has his mouth conquered he got a weird pleasure out of letting Tommy dominate him. Merton lifted Tommy's shirt and felt his body heat while running his hands up the jock's abs sending tingles up Tommy's chest until Merton scratched his side sending even more pleasure through his whole body making him nibble on Merton's lip. The kiss was broken by the sound of Merton's parents coming home. "Merton honey are you home?" Mrs. Dingle yelled from the house above them. "Where else would that freak be?" Becky asked in her snotyist voice. "Becky will you just get your jacket and wait in the car? And stop calling your brother a freak...he's just different" Mrs Dingle yelled.

"I'm down here mom!" Merton called "What's going on?"

"Oh we just wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to dinner" She asked from the other side of the lair's door.

"No thanks Tommy's here and we're going somewhere" Merton yelled.

"Oh! Well he can come too" yelled Mrs Dingle happily

"Ooh our first date will be dinner with the parents" Tommy whispered in Merton's ear.

"No no that's okay see you later bye" Merton squeaked turning red "We're not going out with them like ever not even if it was the only way to stave off the damn apocalypse." He whispered in Tommy's ear before biting his earlobe. Going a little harder after Tommy let out a slight moan, 'Humm he likes being bitten...wonder if thats a wolf thing?' Merton thought.

"Well where do you wanna go, Mert?" Tommy asked after the pleasure from the bite wore off.

"Uhh do you want to go out of town or something? I can go online get a map or…" Merton was interrupted by Tommy holding him tighter and pressing his thumb to his lips.

"Why would I want to leave town?" Tommy asked softly

"Well I uhh didn't think you would want to, you know been seen out on a date with...me" Merton gulped.

"Stop that ,Merton please…I don't know how to make you understand that I don't care what they think...You're what's important to me not them" Tommy assured him while holding his hand.

"The Factory has half off chicken wings tonight" Merton smiled

"Hot damn! Let's go make them regret that!" Tommy beamed jumping off the bed and fixing his shirt.


End file.
